


Here in this Cell

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Darryl Noveschosch, Sad Ending, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream destroys himselfGeorge, Sapnap, and Bad go and get him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Here in this Cell

**Author's Note:**

> DNF is here if u squint 
> 
> I was writing cute dreamnap before I got tired of it not clicking with me and went and wrote this so what a mood change!
> 
> I do want to finish that dreamnap fic tho...

Red painted the obsidian walls, a soft pained breath echoing throughout the box. The crackling of lava and the ticking of the clock only seeming to get louder as the seconds passed.

Dream was no man to be mourned, he didn't expect he would be. He slumped on the floor, body shaking and breathing weak. The flesh on his arms torn and shredded, pieces flung across his prison.

Dream blinked slowly, heaving painfully as his torn apart flesh hit the cold obsidian floor though he ignored it and crawled his way towards the farthest corner. Heaving and whimpering softly along the way, a blood trail following him, painting the floor like the walls were.

In all expectation, Dream thought he would go undiscovered, he hoped he would go undiscovered. No one visited anymore, not for awhile. Months maybe? At least one, he knew that. He didn't blame them, he knew what he did and he knew everything he goes through isn't enough, that he should go through worse.

The only interaction he got was Sam silently coming by to drop food in and silent it was.

Dream propped himself up against the chest in the corner before curling into himself. He wondered if anyone would find him after he dies. He knew the damage he did was bad, bad enough to kill him and he was alright with that.

He shakily brought his bloodied hands to his face and scratched, scratched just like he did with his arms. He was already disgusting, maybe scratching it all away so it tore his skin off would fix him. Would kill him sooner.

The stench of rot and iron was overwhelming but Dream basked in it. The smell assulted his nostrils but he welcomed it because for once he wasn't smelling the heat of the lava or his burning skin or the books that were shoved in his cell with him.

As he tore at his face, ripping at lose pieces of skin, breath tightening at every peel and scratch. His nails coated in blood and skin stuck to the underneath of them. He stared at them for a minute, eyes dead. He's seeing his hands coated in blood again, like he's seen so many times but this one is so different.

A harsh laugh, filled with pain and accepting, filled with loneliness, echoed throughout the bloodied cell. He pressed his palms to the ripped flesh on his cheeks. His tongue rubbed up against where he scratched and he found out he could stick his tongue out of the holes. 

A loud cackle bursted out of him at the discovery. He was finally ripping away the horrid fucking skin that masked him. He didn't want to be himself anymore and distorting his face, tearing it down, it away, made him burst with joy and accomplishment.

The cackle died on his lips quicker then he would like although. A sound was launching off the walls of the prison around his cell, something other then the hiss of lava and the looping ticks of the clock. Eyes widening once he realized he knew that sound, someone was coming. They were coming to see him.

The previous joy he had vanished quicker than he would like. He blinked a few times as the noise got closer, his brain too dead to catch up in time. Too dead to even think of warning whoever it was to leave so they wouldn't witness the gore the man cursed upon himself.

By the time his brain did catch up it was too late, the lava was rising up and the wall between him and the lava was up too. Dream could only stare at where the lava once was, eyes wide and ragged arms wrapped around his body.

Then, he learned that it wasn't just one person visiting him, it was multiple. His gaze flicked from person to person, George, Sapnap, and Bad.

As soon as the three stepped in the cell, they're eyes widened and loud gags echoed through the walls. Dream couldn't form words for his old friends, frozen to where he sat he stared at the three. Soon enough the three mens eyes latched onto Dream, widening bigger if that was even possible.

Sapnap turned and vomited into the lava, George froze staring at Dream, wracking his body in both fear and disgust of the wounds, and Bad shakily turned and yelled out for Sam, panicky and quickly asking for help.

Dream started chanting no towards Bad, voice harsh, broken, and wet. The blood from the holes he formed in his face leaking into his mouth and pooling out of it when he spoke. Sapnap yelled at him to shut up, still facing away towards the lava.

Bad also ignored him, calling for Sam again, pleading for help and yelling about Dream being wounded terribly. Dream laughed at that, softly pleading Bad to stop. There's no use, Dream coughed out, offering a harsh smile before explaining that Sam didn't care what happened to Dream. He shouldn't care anyways.

Dreams attention snapped back to George as the older man stumbled down towards him, holding his hands up towards Dreams face, hovering over it but not touching. They held eye contact for a bit before George snapped away and coughed up a loud sob.

Sapnap hollered at Dream demanding to know what happened, asking what he did. Dream just laughed softly, eyes still trained on George. Lifting his hand up to wipe away tears but instead smudging blood on the olders face which made the man choke on tears once again.

Before Sapnap could scream at the prisoner again, Dream just said softly that he was trying to destroy himself, everything he hated. He wanted the evil that plagued his mind and body gone. He had to suffer, he said, for all the pain he caused.

Sapnap stayed silent, Bad slipping over to where he was and staying by incase Sapnap passed out. George on the other hand, sobbed louder than before but this time he yelled at Dream that he was an idiot.

Before Sapnap or George could tell at Dream more, Bad spoke up. Saying the egg was gone, the server was peaceful and that everyone agreed to let Dream out if prison. Everyone on the server agreed they would help the man with his issues.

Dream laughed, louder then all the other time, blood pouring out of his mouth. He yelled that he was no man to be saved, no man to be forgiven. He was a man, no, a monster that deserves to suffer for what he's caused.

George launched himself at the man, roughly wrapping his arms around the younger. Dream froze for the second time that day. George cried at him, not caring he was being coated in blood. George chanted at the man that he couldn't do this to everyone to him.

Crying out that this, this was the worst thing Dream did, out of everything. Calling Dream an idiot and stupid and that he didn't deserve this even if he hurt so many people. They forgave him, why couldn't Dream forgive himself?

Dream never heard the rest of it, the lose of blood and pain finally catching up to him. He closed his eyes as George cried out over his stupidity. Dream didn't want to close them, but his body forced them shut and he went slack in George's arms.

George had to be pulled away from Dream's body, Sam finally arriving along with a few guards. George hollered and thrashed and demanded Dream back, demanded he brought him back. Yelling at Sam that he would be okay and alive if he came sooner.

Sapnap dragged him out if the prison as George cried. The members of the SMP had dread washed across their face as they witnessed the boys leaving the prison. One silently crying while the other was covered in blood and sobbing his woes loudly.

George didn't think he could get the image of Dream out of his mind or the rotting stench of the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: willowspore
> 
> I am sorry
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and ily if you leave either if those


End file.
